77pacer_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Thrasher
The Black Thrasher is a villain who appears in a series of videos made by 77Pacer Studios, making his debut in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifzFb9mMR2A The Adventures of the Black Thrasher (Part 1 of 3)], which was originally uploaded to YouTube on Sunday, November 18, 2007. Within a week of the original upload, Part 1 managed to accumulate around 1,000 views, therefore starting the popularity of the channel, especially being widely known everywhere in Shelton High School in Shelton, CT., where Danno himself attended from August 2005 to June of 2009. 'Character History' Origins There is very little about the origins of the Black Thrasher, but what is known is that he was born around October of 990 AD. His original name was never known, hence the alias "The Unknown Individual". Around 1001 AD, The unknown Individual found a skull lying on the ground, and decided to keep it as a good luck charm, calling it his "special skull". Unbeknownst to the Unknown Individual, his "special skull" had an evil entity contained within known as Bonestyx. '''Shortly afterwards, The Unknown Individual and his family followed Leif Ericson along with many other Europeans to what was called by them the "new world" at the time, but would eventually be called "America" less than 5 centuries later. 6 years later, in November of 1007 AD., The Unknown Individual was kidnapped by his own "special skull", Bonestyx, who then wiped the guy's memory and brainwashed him into becoming his evil servant and committing mischief around the area in which he lived. He was captured by the townspeople and then burned alive at the stake. Having survived the burning despite his severe burns and injuries, he was hell-bent on revenge against those who burned him. Like Bonestyx, he went into a slumber which would last until November 2007, when he would meet his first nemesis in a long time. However, the same fate also happened to a girl who just happened to be his younger sister. The guy and his sister would eventually become the Black Thrasher and the '''White Thrasher, respectively. November 2007: Events of Adventures of the Black Thrasher Trilogy: On the night of Friday, November 16, 2007, 17 year old Danno S****I (better known as Doctor Danno) and his crew brought YouTube audiences from around the globe to a tour of his newly built base known as the Treehouse Base 3000. Due to how late it was at night, Danno had to go to the sleep headquarters to sleep till morning. At this same moment, the 1,017 year old guy, now known as the Black Thrasher, wearing nothing other than loin cloth, snuck into Danno’s base and stole some clothes and a welding helmet to keep his horribly burnt skin covered up. While Danno was sleeping, the Black Thrasher thrashed the Treehouse Base 3000. Next morning, on Saturday, November 17, 2007, Danno woke up only to find that the Treehouse Base 3000 has been damaged overnight. Wondering who was responsible for the damage done to the Treehouse Base 3000, it wasn’t long before he heard an evil laugh emanate from the forest. Danno looked around to see who it was until the Black Thrasher revealed himself to Danno. The Black Thrasher introduced himself to Danno and explained only the part of his memory that was not destroyed by Bonestyx, then revealed his intent to destroy Danno. Danno ran away into the forest, but the Black Thrasher gave chase. Although at one point Danno seemed to outrun the Black Thrasher, he was soon cornered at a dead end. The Black Thrasher was about to thrash Danno when the latter charged at the former and punched him in the face, sending his head flying into the Treehouse Base 3000, accidentally damaging it in the process. Realizing the error he made, Danno ran up to the Treehouse Base 3000 and repaired the damage. At this same moment, the Black Thrasher's body somehow managed to get his head back on. As soon as the damage done to the Treehouse Base 3000 was fully repaired, Danno noticed that the Black Thrasher reassembled himself, therefore continuing the chase. The Black Thrasher chased Danno out of the forest until Danno managed to hide indoors, which in this case was at the front door of his house. The Black Thrasher, on his way there, thrashed Danno’s Golf Cart at the area where Danno’s family’s swimming pool used to be. The Black Thrasher kept looking for Danno until Danno himself peeked outside shouting “Yoo-Hoo!” to the Black Thrasher, who promptly ran to the front door. Danno locked the front door, preventing the Black Thrasher from simply charging in the house. Danno considered himself safe from the Black Thrasher until the Black Thrasher damaged the lock on the door, unlocking it. Danno tried unsuccessfully to re-lock the door without success, than made a break for it right before the Black Thrasher came charging in through the front door. Danno got on the back porch, but still saw the Black Thrasher behind him, then felt that he could drive his golf cart to the Treehouse Base 3000, but the damage the Black Thrasher did to the vehicle prevented this from happening. Due to two flat tires, Danno was unable to drive the golf cart to the Treehouse Base 3000, so he had to run there on foot. Danno managed to get to the Treehouse Base 3000 successfully, but the Black Thrasher wound up tripping over a rock, slowing him down a bit. Danno and the Black Thrasher argued shouting to each other, stalling the latter further. Danno then broke the Fourth Wall by showing the script to the audience, to which Black Thrasher objected, telling Danno that he wasn’t supposed to “show the script to YouTube audiences around the world… unless it’s actually IN the script!” Realizing that the Black Thrasher was right, Danno put the script away, then mobilized his forces and the defense system of the Treehouse Base 3000 to fight back at the Black Thrasher. The crew was unprepared at first, but it didn’t take long for them to be fully prepared for battle. Mr. Big Guy (one of the main crew members under Danno’s command) at first had 3 plasma missiles for the Exterminator Cannon, none of which were ready for firing despite Mr. Big Guy being told by Danno to get them ready a week earlier, but later got to work on preparing them. #1 and #2 (two other crew members of the main crew) opened fire on the Black Thrasher, unleashing a barrage of missiles that blew off Black Thrasher’s left hand, causing him to collapse in agony. Wimpy (another one of the crew members), who was in charge of the radar and observation of the threatened area of the Treehouse Base 3000, signaled this to Danno, but not before Mr. Big Guy loaded a fully prepared plasma missile on the Exterminator Cannon. Danno took aim and fired the plasma missile at the crippled Black Thrasher, finally blowing the villain up. Unbeknownst to Danno, his crew, or the Black Thrasher, Bonestyx was watching the confrontation from nearby, but was never seen by any of them. As soon as the Treehouse Base 3000 was mobilized, Bonestyx started construction on his floating stick body. He finished up with his stick body at the moment Danno fired the plasma missile that blew up the Black Thrasher. Black Thrasher was presumed to be dead, but in reality, Black Thrasher was knocked out by the missile for 6 months. Bonestyx on the other hand had been knocked out by the same missile for 4 times as long as the Black Thrasher: 2 years. May 2008: Events of Return of the Black Thrasher: The Movie: The Black Thrasher finally regained consciousness 6 months after his defeat at the hands of Danno and his crew of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. The villain's body (sans head, right foot, and left hand) managed to get back up, but not before reattaching the right foot. The headless Black Thrasher body walked over to the place where the left hand was resting, picked it up, and reattached it to its place on the left wrist. Black Thrasher’s head then called the body over to it and asked it to put the head back on its shoulders, which is what the body did. The Black Thrasher was once again in one piece, and set out for a rematch with Danno. On the way, the villain saw the disembodied head of his sister the White Thrasher. (1) After dramatically grieving over the demise of the White Thrasher, the Black Thrasher continued on his way to Danno’s base, and managed to infiltrate the garage base without being detected by security. In the garage of the base, the Black Thrasher managed to steal a vehicle from the base by accidentally starting it up. It was a red 2002 Chrysler PT Cruiser , named the SpyCruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.), and was the vehicle that was used by Danno and his crew BEFORE the SpyPacer Five Thousand (S.P.F.T). Meanwhile, Danno checked on his YouTube to see if there was any new messages for him to read in his YouTube Inbox, but there was none, much to his disappointment. Despite this, Danno then surfed the net. Suddenly, he heard a distinct “engine noise” coming from the garage, but disregarded it at first. Then, it clicked in Danno’s head that the engine noise coming from the garage was something that seriously needed his attention. SCOH managed to escape the base with the Black Thrasher in tow, smashing through some walls in the process. Black Thrasher was just starting to enjoy the car he was driving, but when SCOH replied to the villain saying that he was "glad that he liked him", it baffled the Black Thrasher, prompting him to immediately stop the car. It wasn’t long before SCOH and the Black Thrasher managed to converse with each other and form an evil alliance with each other. Due to SCOH'S fuel tank containing only stale gasoline, he set his course to the nearest gas station. The purpose of this was to replace the old gas with new gas. In the meantime, SCOH ran on his “hybrid mode”, which was using electric motors instead of the gasoline powered engine. Though not shown in the film, the Black Thrasher gave SCOH a bumper mounted knife (complete with shrapnel bits on the blade). Danno ran out on foot to see SCOH escape the base, then called SPFT for help to stop SCOH and the Black Thrasher from reaching the gas station. When Danno and SPFT caught up to SCOH and the Black Thrasher, Danno tried to slow them down using a grapple hook. Unfortunately for them, the pulling forces put an enormous strain on the grapple hook cable, forcing SPFT to release the grapple to avoid snapping the cable. Despite the failed attempt SPFT and Danno made to slow down SCOH and the Black Thrasher using SPFT's grapple hook, both vehicles stopped and went nose to nose with each other and did an engine revving contest, which SPFT won due to SCOH's engine not working due to the stale gasoline. SPFT then backed up from SCOH and fired a missile as a warning to SCOH and the Black Thrasher to give themselves up only for them to refuse. Black Thrasher retorted to SPFT's missile attack, calling SPFT a “big piece of glow in the dark garbage”. Danno got out of SPFT and criticized the Black Thrasher for his retort to SPFT and scolded SCOH for leaving the base without his permission to do so. SCOH then charged at Danno, almost running him over. SCOH then charged a second time, this time stabbing Danno in the leg to paralyze him, causing him to fall to the ground. SCOH then charged a third time to do a hit and run on Danno to finish him off only to be hit by SPFT. SCOH then changed his priority to getting to the gas station. SPFT then went to Danno’s aid and healed his injured leg. Danno and SPFT then drove back to base where Danno and his crew then launched the Studio's Air Force to assault SCOH and the Black Thrasher. However, one of the pilots, Speakonia voice Adult Male #3 (pilot of a WW2-era Chance-Vought F4U Corsair fighter plane) forgot to refuel his aircraft, so he refueled his aircraft and took off to join the rest of the fleet. SCOH and the Black Thrasher saw the incoming aircraft squadron and fired a missile at the formation in an attempt to ward them off, but they all evaded the missile. Danno’s main camera crew (piloting a North American B-25 Mitchell WW2 medium bomber) assaulted SCOH and the Black Thrasher with machine gun fire and a bomb being dropped near the vehicle. SCOH then returned fire and set the bomber's left engine on fire and destroying it, forcing the crew to make a deadstick pancake landing near the base. When Danno learned about the B-25 bomber being shot down, he assaulted SCOH and the Black Thrasher. Though it initially appeared that SCOH was seriously damaged, it turned out that the vehicle was actually faking his death, prompting the Black Thrasher to scold him for “just kidding”. Danno and his crew then launched another aerial assault on SCOH and the Black Thrasher, suppressing the vehicle and it’s evil occupant. Following this, Danno, under the impression that his camera crew died when their plane was shot down, asked the rest of his airfleet to set up a funeral for them only to be interrupted by #2 on the radio saying that he and the rest of the camera crew survived the crash, and that they now had a new aircraft: the B-29 “Enola Gay” heavy bomber. Wimpy and Mr. Big Guy bickered over how the plane is supposed to be operated, but it wasn’t long before they straightened out their act and got their plane airborne. Their target: the SpyCruiser One Hundred (S.C.O.H.) with the Black Thrasher in tow. Black Thrasher saw this new threat and warned SCOH, who fired another missile at the B-29 bomber. Luckily, Wimpy installed an onboard device that allowed the user to manipulate magnetic fields, therefore taking control of any form of electronics. In this case, the B-29's new device managed to take control of the incoming missile and reprogrammed it to turn back down to SCOH, thereby destroying all the defensive weapons on the roof of the vehicle. Despite the damage taken from the reprogrammed missile and having no means of defense, SCOH and the Black Thrasher accelerated to full speed as a last ditch effort to get away from the entire airfleet of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated and try to reach the gas station. Danno called SPFT out once again, then set his P-51 Mustang fighter plane on autopilot, then jumped out to meet up with SPFT to finish off SCOH once and for all. As soon as they caught up, SPFT fired at SCOH’S tires and shot off the fuel tank. As a result, SCOH was completely immobilized, unable to go any further. Despite SCOH telling him that they had to “surrender to Justice”, Black Thrasher still refused to surender to the forces of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. Black Thrasher then got out of SCOH and checked to see what happened to SCOH's fuel tank only to see it’s not there anymore. The villain then saw the whole fleet having surrounded him and ready to arrest him. Danno got out of SPFT to confront the Black Thrasher, but not before SPFT gave him a new pair of shoes. The Black Thrasher threatened to make Amtrak suffer due to the destruction of one of its trains and destroy the city of Shelton as a giant monster in retaliation for immobilizing SCOH, then punched Danno, knocking him to the ground, then said that the train being saved didn’t matter to him, since he was gonna grow to incredible size and Danno was gonna be “nothing but a red splotch on the ground”. With that, the Black Thrasher ran away, but Danno gave chase. The Black Thrasher came to a railroad track and kicked at one of the rails, then ran further into downtown Shelton where he kept his threat of growing into a giant monster. Now at giant size, the Black Thrasher picked up a school bus and put it in his pocket. Danno and SPFT managed to fix the train tracks just before the train drove on them. With the train situation out of the way, Danno asked all the crew of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated to return to base, rearm, and refuel to prepare for another battle with the Black Thrasher. The Black Thrasher was just about to step on the Shelton Community Center when suddenly out of nowhere SPFT fired his laser at Black Thrasher’s foot, causing him to back off. The Black Thrasher, unable to stand the laser-induced pain in his foot, collapsed to the ground. Danno’s father came out the front door of Danno’s home with a Potato Cannon, firing a potato at the Black Thrasher, weakening the villain further. Next, Danno and SPFT sped off with the SpyTruck Eight Thousand (STET), a returning vehicle from the Revenge of the White Thrasher series in a cameo appearance to battle the giant Black Thrasher again. The Black Thrasher was about to stomp on the vehicles only to see the airfleet of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated inbound to launch another onslaught against him, so he summons his fleet of flying Legos for aerial combat, and piloted his own black and red fighter jet. The situation seemed almost hopeless for the fleet of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated, until the B-29 bomber shot down the main control craft of the Black Thrasher’s evil flying lego fleet, thereby giving the 77Pacer fleet the opportunity to shoot down ALL the enemy craft with ease, since the flying legos couldn’t fight back any longer without the main control craft. The Black Thrasher in his jet too was unable to control his aircraft or even eject from it, allowing Danno to shoot him down. Black Thrasher’s jet crashed into the Housatonic River. Believing that the Black Thrasher perished in the crash, Danno and his crew finally left back to base to celebrate their victory. Unknown to the staff of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated, the Black Thrasher actually survived the crash, and escaped the wreckage of his jet fighter, which would rest in the Housatonic River until January 2018, when a slush flood would finally wash up the aircraft. The Black Thrasher managed to become a more powerful version of himself: Super Black Thrasher! Still out to get Danno and company, he headed straight for the base of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. Along the way, the Black Thrasher had a reunion with his sister the White Thrasher, whose head was at that point was possessing the body of Danno’s younger sister Rachel who just came home from school and walked around looking for Danno, then found the White Thrasher’s helmet and put it on her head only to be possessed by the soul of the White Thrasher. The Black and White Thrashers hugged, then set out to bring down 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. Both Thrashers were picked up on radar, much to Danno’s shock. He set out with his crew one more time, but not before training his new recruits for new aircraft for his fleet. Jerkface (newly recruited Voiceforge pilot, assigned to a Junkers Ju-87 “Stuka” dive-bomber aircraft) dive-bombed the Thrashers before any of them had the chance to grow to giant size. Next, Danno landed to fight the Black and White Thrashers and got a shock baton to use against the villains. At first, Danno had the upper hand, but he let his guard down by shutting the shock baton off. The Black Thrasher used this as an opportunity to thrash Danno. Danno's fate looked very grim, as Black Thrasher stomped on his back while he was down. Luckily, the airfleet soon landed at the base, then bailed Danno out of the situation he was in just in time. Danno soon reactivated his Shock Baton and finished off the Thrashers. The Black Thrasher (head alone) vowed that he would be back (although he wasn’t sure when). Danno then buried the Black Thrasher helmet in a burial chamber in the backyard sandbox, where he would remain until 2018, when Bonestyx would free him. July 2018: Events of Bonestyx's Return: After spending 10 years and 2 months in the underground burial chamber, the Black Thrasher was finally freed by Bonestyx, who stole the helmet, brought it and the rest of Black thrasher's body back to his evil lair, and put the Black Thrasher back together. Bonestyx then told Black Thrasher the events of Bonestyx: The Movie ''(2010) before making a deal with him: Black Thrasher would be the only exception to everyone on the planet Earth being an evil living skeleton if he helped Bonestyx turn everyone into evil living skeletons as best as he could. However, Bonestyx yelling at his skeleton soldiers and harshly demanding them to carry out his orders seemed to make the Black Thrasher afraid of Bonestyx. This prompted the Black Thrasher to tell Bonestyx that he may have been evil, but he has standards, as he is disgusted by the evil plan that Bonestyx has been trying to carry out. At that point, the brainwashing that Black Thrasher was trapped in for the past 1,011 years finally started weakening from the fear of Bonestyx. Much later, Bonestyx assigned the Black Thrasher to gain Intel about Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios and gave him a small booklet and a pen to write the intel notes. Before Black Thrasher left Bonestyx's Lair though, he criticized Bonestyx for concocting an evil scheme of turning the human race into evil living skeletons, interpreting such a scheme as "global genocide". Bonestyx, impatient with the Black Thrasher arguing with him, harshly shouted at him and forced him out of his evil lair, scaring and traumatizing the Black Thrasher further. On the way to the base of 77Pacer Studios, due to the harsh and traumatizing verbal abuse from Bonestyx, the Black Thrasher had finally lost whatever shred of evil he had in his soul, and the brainwashing Bonestyx had him under had finally gone away forever, never to come back. As a result, the Black Thrasher was left with one option: side with Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated, and defeat Bonestyx. When the Black Thrasher got into range of the radar of the base of 77Pacer Studios, alarms were sounded. Upon hearing the alarms, the Black Thrasher stopped in his tracks and put his hands up, ready to surrender. The SpyPacer 5000 came up to the Black Thrasher, and out came Danno and company, who arrested the Black Thrasher and took him back to interrogate him on why he approached the base. There, the Black Thrasher explained to Danno about Bonestyx's evil plan, then revealed his redemption, then begged Danno to let him help defeat Bonestyx, showing remorse for his past evil actions towards Danno and the rest of 77Pacer Studios. Danno is surprised that the Black Thrasher switched sides, and warmly welcomed the Black Thrasher to the good side, but warned the newly-turned hero of the consequences of going back to his evil ways, which the Black Thrasher understood. Danno and the Black Thrasher then shook hands and left the interrogation room. Danno, his crew, and the Black Thrasher were later in a meeting, discussing the fact that the Black Thrasher has joined forces with them, as well as how things were gonna go from then on. As soon as the meeting ended, Bonestyx's forces attacked the base, prompting the bases defenses to fight back. The skeleton soldiers were defeated easily, but Bonestyx grew to giant size, forcing the crew to use a Plasma Missile on the monster, defeating him too. It wasn't long before they noticed that the Bonestyx they defeated was a decoy. Danno and the Black Thrasher went outside to disable it. There, Danno fired his .357 Magnum Revolver at the decoy skull only for it to emit a sleeping gas, knocking out both Danno and the Black Thrasher. The real Bonestyx then had his skeleton men come back to life and carry them back to his evil lair. Once they both woke up, Danno and the Black Thrasher were brought before the throne of Bonestyx. Bonestyx harshly reprimanded the Black Thrasher for betraying him. Danno tried to break up the argument, but Bonestyx silenced Danno, then had one of his skeleton men hold a broken piece of a mirror shard against Danno's throat, ready to slit it if Danno said one more word. The Black Thrasher criticized Bonestyx on this, but Bonestyx reprimanded him further. Thinking quickly, the Black Thrasher lied to Bonestyx, saying that he gathered "10 notes of worthy intel" about the staff of 77Pacer Studios Incorporated. In reality, while the Black Thrasher DID have intel, it was not about 77Pacer Studios Incorporated, but was instead about Bonestyx and how evil and cruel he was, much to Bonestyx's anger. While Bonestyx was busy reading the Intel Book, the Black Thrasher freed Danno, and the two of them destroyed all of Bonestyx's henchmen. Later, Bonestyx, along with an extra henchman of his, fought Danno and the Black Thrasher only for the latter to defeat the former. The SpyPacer 5000 arrived in time to evacuate Danno and the Black Thrasher from Bonestyx's lair before Bonestyx grew to giant size. Danno called an airstrike from his air fleet on Giant Bonestyx, who retreated back to his lair. Next, bomber aircraft of Danno's air fleet bombed Bonestyx with plasma bombs, rendering him unconscious and destroying Bonestyx's evil lair, and of course his stick body as well. To finally banish Bonestyx once and for all, Danno and the rest of his main crew (including Black Thrasher as his new ally) used the SpyPacer 5000 (which transformed into a flying vehicle) to go to Jupiter where they would banish Bonestyx, trapping the villain in the atmosphere of Jupiter forever as he shouted about his hatred for all living things. Photo Gallery Image4dreamweaver6.png Black Thrasher and Doctor Danno.png Bonestyx stealing Black Thrasher helmet.PNG Notes 1. The scene with the Black Thrasher finding the disembodied and lifeless White Thrasher body is included in the 2009 original version (BOTH the 8-part series uploaded from September 2008 to May of 2009 and the full-length movie which was uploaded on Friday, March 2, 2011), but due to being considered too dramatic, the scene was cut from the 2017 Improved Edition of the movie. Trivia * The original concept for the Black Thrasher was a simple prank that Danno himself thought of to surprise his older brother Stephen when he was bringing his girlfriend Emily F******n home with him on the night of Friday, November 16, 2007 (the night the nighttime scene of Part 1 was originally shot). However, his father disapproved of the idea. Not wanting to let the "Black Thrasher" character idea go to waste, Danno then set up a new use for the character: a new villain starring in a series of videos that would be uploaded to YouTube. * The Black Thrasher's redemption in the upcoming 2020 film ''Bonestyx's Return can be compared to the ending scene in the 1979 James Bond film Moonraker, when Jaws (the henchman with the metal teeth) turns good to help defeat the evil Sir Hugo Drax. However, it can also be compared to Season 1 of ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers ''when Tommy the Green Ranger is at first evil, but later turns good. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes